Sonic's Wish: To Be Loved
by vampsonic
Summary: Sonic feels like he will never get a good girlfriend. So he wishes on a star and Tails become a hot and sexy 16 year-old girl. SonicxTails read and see what happens.
1. The Semi Prolauge

**Hey this is vampsonic, also I'm here to say that my story Tails' new female life... I'm thinking of remaking it... if u don't like it, then tell me. Message me or email me. So here is my new story Sonic' Wish: To Be Loved. Also I'm too lazy 2 capitalize and some other stuff.**

Written by vampsonic

Published by vampsonic

Sonic' Wish: To Be Loved

_**Chapter 1**_

_Ages:_

_Sonic – 16_

_Tails – 10_

_Knuckles – 18_

_Rouge – 17_

_Amy_ – 12

Cream – 8

Cosmo – 10

Scourge – 16

_Narrator: One day Sonic and Tails were walking when..._

_Tails POV:_

_Me and Sonic were walking when I had an idea, I thought what girls does Sonic like. "Hey Sonic."_

"_ya tails." he said. " I was wondering... what girls are you interested in?" I said wondering. Sonic just stared at me confused. "why do you want to know tails? Your not a girl.. so why do you what to know?" he said to me still looking confused. " oh.. I just wanted to know. You've never really shown anything of liking girls... your not gay?" I said trying to get the answer out of him. "NO NO NO!!. I just can't really find the right girl... non of the girls that I've met ... they aren't my type."he said. "So then whats your type?" "well... I like a girl who can keep with me, and who is nice, has very few issues, she really understands me, and id have to have been a really good friend with her for a long time." Sonic said nonchalantly. As Sonic said that I thought.. "wow sonic is picky." ha ha I laughed a little. Sonic looked at me and gave me the "Hey" look._

_Sonic' POV_

_I heard Tails laugh after I said what my type was. I looked at him with the "Hey" look. He understood and stopped. We continued our walk and it was silent for the whole way home. I dropped Tails off at his house. Then I went home. It was 9:00 PM. I thought of what tails asked me earlier I then thought I may never find the right girl for me.. I then thought maybe Amy then I thought No Way! I sat down and looked into the sky. I saw a shooting star. I thought maybe if I wished for it. So I said " I wish that I would meet the perfect girl for me." I wished with all my heart. But I knew that wishes don't come true. I was tired I so went to bed early. _

_Tails POV_

_I was working on my latest project. This would make me older. I've always wondered what it is like to be older. Its 9:30 and I've finished it. "YAY I've finished it!" I said in glee. "hmmm it's not too late... I'll test it." I turn it on, then I turned the age dial to 16, and I went into the pod. I could hear the machine working. It was noisy but I didn't care. About 30 seconds later. The noise stopped and the pod opened. I went to the mirror and... I look like a handsome 16 year old fox. _

_Author: ha fooled ya. The TG comes later._

_You: awwwww_

_Author: just wait._

_Then out of nowhere a knock came on my door. I went to thew door and opened it. It was Amy and Rouge._

_Amy's POV_

_I knocked on the door, and the door opened. I saw a handsome.. yet cute 16 year old two tailed fox. "uh are you Tails' brother?" I looked at Rouge. She was staring at the two-tailed fox in awe. The fox answered, "No, this **is**_ _Tails. My new invention made me older."the 16 year old tails said. "well whatever happened.. it went well." Rouge said in her sexy voice. Amy just rolled her eyes but the she couldn't help but stare at the new  
Tails. "So what brings you here?" Tails asked. "oh ya. Me and Rouge needed some sugar." I said. " oh..ok" Tails said. So he gave us some sugar and we left thanking him. Then me and Rouge talked and giggled about how cute Tails was._

_Tails POV_

_As I closed the door I heard Amy and Rouge giggling and something about me being cute. Awesome. It was 10:30 and I was tired so I decided to go to bed. I get ready for going to sleep and as I get in bed I ruffle my fur and it seemed fuller and longer, also a little bit curly. It seem a little girlish but I didn't care. Then I went to bed._

_**End of Chapter 1**_

**Ya. you may think that some of this is pointless but it ain't. You'll see in chapter 2 because as you can see in the end of chapter 1 it is already starting with his hair and fur. Please review and and give me some ideas on how the girl tails should look. I want her 2 look sexy but not too perverted. You know what I mean. You can also send me pictures via email showing me how you want her to look. Also I can't think of a name, Tailsko, Tailsic, Millie, etc. so give me some ideas on that too.**


	2. The Change

**Hey everyone this is vampsonic here. Now this chapter is gonna be short. All it is is just explaining his transformation from (handsome)male to (sexy and hot)female. Also after this I am gonna ask every reader a question. **

**Chapter 2**

**The Change**

It was about 11:20 when it started. Tails was having a perverted dream. First Tails' hair/fur started to longer and curlier, and very feminine. His snoring pitch started to get softer and more feminine. Then his facial features stared to look feminine, and his eye color became a lighter shade of blue and his pupples got bigger. (A/N: ya I know I'm saying feminine a lot but its all that I can think of.) His entire body got thinner and more slim. His nails grew longer and his hands and fingers got smaller. His tails got softer and very fluffy, but no poofy. Then he grew curves that were extremely cute looking. Then his hips got bigger, making his butt rounder and softer. Then his manhood started to leave him. They imploded, and then the rip that the impulsion left stared to get bigger and bigger. Then it got wider and circular, it became a vagina. He then moaned in pain as he lost his manhood. Then his interior male organs began to become female organs. Then Tails curled into a ball as his/her breasts began to form. Her breasts were about a 38C, maybe even bigger. (A/N:I dont know how breast/bra sizes work but they were definately bigger than Rouge's.) Still having a male mind, the feel of the breast touching her face gave her a perverted smile, as she was having her perverted dream. Then as Tails uncurled from her ball her perverted smile went away. A few minutes later Tails smiled again only this time the smile wasn't pervert it was a smile of happiness. Then while she was smiling Tails murmured, " ...Sonic..." She murmured while hugging her pillow. "Ah... Sonic..."

**A/N: Ya this was a short chapter it was just explaining Tails' Change from Boy to Girl. And how she has some feelings for Sonic. Please Review, and if you have any ideas on how to make Sonic and Tails' relationship go to the fullest, send me reviews with suggestions or E-mail me. Hoped you like the story so far.**


	3. SonicxTails

WAZZ UUP

**WAZZ UUP.**** Hi everyone hope u like me story, oh and I'll need some help with something so I'll ask you later.**

Chapter 3 SonicxTails

Tails' POV

I woke up today feeling a bit weird. It felt like there was something heavy on my chest and my back hurt a little. I didn't care so I got out of my bed, and walked to the bathroom. I had already token a shower last night so I decided to just freshen up a bit. I was so tired I barley had my eyes open. I ruffed the fur on my head a bit and there… I looked a good as new but I still couldn't see that well. My vision was a little blurred I don't know why but I went downstairs and put on shoes on and then my gloves and walked outside to Sonic's house. (A/N: That's right she is walking outside… with only gloves and shoes on. lol) As I was walking I saw Amy. She looked like a mixture of mad, shocked and confused. I just continued oh walking to Sonic's house. Then I saw Rouge. I was a little scared. She was looking at me with anger, jealousy, and shock. I didn't know why she was looking at me like that so I didn't care and continued walking. I then made it took Sonic's house. I knocked on the door. "I'm here," I said. "Ok, door's open" he replied. I walked in and I saw Sonic. "_Oh, he looks so cut! _"I thought. Wait a minute what was that. Sonic is my best friend why would I think that. Then I saw Sonic. he looked a little confused.

Sonic's POV

I saw the weird girl at my doorstep. She was fully naked except for the shoes and gloves… I think she is a fan-girl dress-up as Tails. "Sigh, not again" I said. She looked cute though I must say. As I walked down the stairs I tripped and fell into my spin ball form. I was on a collision course with the girl. I accidentally hit her and she tripped and fell on me. (Lol. You'll never going to guess what's going to happen here. Ha ha ha) I opened my eyes… all I saw was white fur. All I could guess was that the girl's breasts fell on my face. This was _**SO**_ embarrassing I think my nose started to bleed. I couldn't breath "fuold u gef uff mye fae" I muffled under her breasts. "Oh sorry that I fell on you Sonic," she said

Tails' POV

I had fallen on Sonic. Ha, but for some reason he was suffocating under me. I don't know why but it felt like I had a cushion of some kind on my chest. It felt really nice I wonder what it was. So I got off of Sonic and he had a bloody nose. I giggled. "Here let me get that for you Sonic" I wiped the blood from his nose. "Uh. Who are you?" Sonic asked. "Um its me…Tails" I said. Sonic look confused, "there is no way that you are Tails" he said. He went to get a mirror and showed it in front of me. " Ahhhhhhhh" I screamed as I saw that I had a female face and sexy body. I passed out. I then woke up in Sonic's bed. "Uh, what happened." I said. " Oh you passed out when u found out that you were a girl" Sonic said. "Oh… um ok" I said then blushed at Sonic remembering that I fell on him and that soft felling was my breasts on him. " Oh my then that means when I fell on you my...breasts were on your face." I said in shock. " Um… hehe ya.' He said nervously. " I am so sorry Sonic. I didn't know," I said. " Aw that's ok Tails it was my fault for tripping." He said.

Sonic's POV

_I've never been this nervous in my life. I'm sweating. I'm breathing hard. What 's going on? Tails looks so… so… cute and- and perky, so busty. _Why am I thinking about this? Tails is my friend not some super hot two-tails vixen.

A/N: you may have noticed that there was some eechi (perverted ness) in this chapter… but I just couldn't help myself it was the perfect opportunity for that to happen. Oh and the "perky," and "so busty" part couldn't help myself to not do that either so sorry any girls who were offended buy that. If you were then tell me and I wont do it again. P.S. I also need some help from some girls. Since I'm a guy I don't know bra sizes so could you tell me of what you think rouge's would be and I will credit you. Thank you and please review. Thank you.


End file.
